1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image forming method which visualizes image information through an electrostatic charge image using an electrophotographic method or the like has been used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member by a charging process and an exposure process (latent image forming process), an electrostatic latent image is developed using a developer for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “developer” in some cases) containing a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “toner” in some cases) (developing process), and the developed image is visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process. As a developer used for a dry developing system, a two-component developer formed of a toner and a carrier and a single-component developer formed of only a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner are exemplified.
A liquid developer used for a wet developing system is a developer obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid, and a type of developer in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier liquid and a type of developer in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a hardly volatile carrier liquid are known.